


Fight Me

by Holly_Batali



Series: Fight Me [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Nurse Daichi, Patient Suga, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holly_Batali/pseuds/Holly_Batali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Suga had admitted himself to the hospital for pneumonia treatment, he had been prepared for a lot of things: bad food, an uncomfortable bed, hideous hospital gowns, humiliating tests and questions, and being generally miserable. What he was not prepared for was the male nurse taking his vitals. The extremely attractive male nurse with thighs like a lumberjack and a jaw that could cut diamonds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this prompt a while back and literally couldn't say no (the original link is gone, so this is on my blog): http://holly-batali.tumblr.com/post/123106724672/officialcadbane-ohsebs-ohsebs-ohsebs-my
> 
> Disclaimer 1: I own literally nothing  
> Disclaimer 2: I KNOW literally nothing (about pneumonia treatment). This is not an accurate representation of what it's like to be hospitalized for pneumonia (or anything else, probably). Please don't get sick so you can date a hot nurse. Just don't do it.
> 
> This was written in a few hours for NaNoWriMo, it's not beta'd, so I apologize for any mistakes. If there are any issues with the formatting or grammar or what have you, please feel free to tell me I promise I won't be offended or anything! Right! Well, I hope you enjoy!

(Songs to listen to: “Magic”—Mystery Skulls. “Something Good Can Work”—Two Door Cinema Club)  
\--  
When Suga had admitted himself to the hospital for pneumonia treatment (because he was a _responsible adult_ , thank you very much, and had _definitely_ not been harassed by his friends to do it for three whole days before being kidnapped and dropped off at the ER) he had been prepared for a lot of things: bad food, an uncomfortable bed, hideous hospital gowns, humiliating tests and questions, and being generally miserable.

He was expecting all of that; he was _prepared_ , dammit.

What he was not prepared for was the male nurse taking his vitals. The extremely attractive male nurse with thighs like a lumberjack and a jaw that could cut diamonds.  
The nurse (Sawamura Daichi, according to his ID badge) made a little ‘huh’ sound and clicked his pen, pausing while he wrote Suga’s vitals down on the clipboard at the end of the hospital bed, glancing up at the machines next to the headboard of the bed. _I want to date that_ , Suga thought fiercely. _Right now. I’m going to charm him off of his feet and ask for his number, and—_

“Sugawara-san,” Sawamura said, turning to face him, clipboard tucked under his arm and hands fiddling with his pen. “Your heart rate seems a little elevated, are you experiencing any discomfort? Can I get you anything?” His brow furrowed slightly in concern, brown eyes staring straight into Suga’s.

_Oh God, abort, abort, ABORT._

Suga panicked, swallowing the flirtatious words he had been gathering the courage to say. Instead, he choked out the first words that pushed themselves back up his throat.

“Fight me!”

\--

“Please stop laughing at me,” Suga whined, his voice hoarse. “I’m too miserable to throw something at you right now.”

His pleas fell on deaf ears, and Oikawa continued to cackle, slapping his good knee and struggling to breathe. “You told him to _fight you_ , oh my GOD Koushi, you’re _terrible_!”

“Shut uuup! It was the first thing that came to mind, I panicked, okay?”

“Panicked over what, having some guy take your blood pressure?”

“Noooo, he’s really hot and I wasn’t expecting it!”

“Oh come on, how hot could he be? You’ve seen worse! Or… better, I guess?” Tooru wrinkled his nose, trying to work out how to rephrase his previous statement.

“You don’t understand!” Suga wailed dramatically (and a little nasally), flopping back on his pillows. “He’s really hot! I don’t know how to talk to really attractive people!”

“Well, you’ve managed with me just fine!” Oikawa said with a wink.

Suga snorted. “I said attractive people, Tooru.”

“Mean!”

“Am I interrupting anything?” They both started at the new voice, and the door opened all the way to reveal Sawamura Daichi (in all of his scrub-clad glory) waiting in the doorway.

Suga made a sound like a strangled cat and Tooru amped up the charm to cover for him. “Not at all! We were just chatting! I’m Oikawa Tooru, Suga-chan’s best friend!”

“Ah, uh, it’s nice to meet you Oikawa-san. I’m Sawamura Daichi, Sugawara-san’s nurse. I just came to make sure he’s comfortable.”

Suga tried to smile, but from the look of alarm on Oikawa’s face, he doubted he was successful. Daichi immediately came over to check his temperature and heart rate. “Are you feeling alright? You don’t look well.”

“I-I’m fine,” Suga managed to squeak. Oikawa gave him an obnoxious thumbs-up and mouthed ‘real smooth!’ Suga resisted the urge to flip him off.

“Are you sure I can’t get you anything?” Daichi continued, either not taking notice of or ignoring the exchange between the other two occupants of the room. “Ice chips? More pillows? Blankets? Anything at all?”

“Uuuh, uh,” the look of honest concern on Daichi’s face was shorting out Suga’s ability to form rational thought. “I um, I just…”

Oikawa was nodding, encouraging him to say something, to be suave, to take a chance.

“I uh, uh, FIGHT ME.”

Oikawa face-palmed.

\--

 _What is wrong with me? Every time I open my stupid mouth I make things worse! Only I could have a super hot nurse at my beck and call and offend him by telling him to FIGHT ME. TWICE. Oh my Gooood, what is WRONG with meeee?_ Koushi sniffled (antibiotics always made his nose run, hardly charming) and reached for his ice chips. The doctor had given him some medication to help clear out his lungs, and he was still feeling the effects, mostly drowsiness, light-headedness, and an exceptionally dry throat. On the bright side, at least, the medication made him sleepy, which in turn made him very relaxed. So when Daichi walked into the room, Suga’s only reaction was to blink sleepily at him and mumble into a pillow he was holding.

Daichi raised an eyebrow at the scene (Suga had requested a practical mountain of pillows and blankets; it was hard to see him under the pile). “Are you sure you’re not over-heating under all of that?” he asked, a little hesitantly.

“Still cold,” Suga whined, scrunching his nose.

Daichi blinked, obviously taken aback (at the statement or the fact that Suga said more than two—very specific—words wasn’t clear). “Um, can I get you anything?”

Suga puffed his cheeks, considering. “Ice chips.” He finally decided. “I ran out.”

“That I can do!” the nurse took the empty Styrofoam cup from the table. “I’ll be right back!” Suga just hummed happily, watching him exit the room and walk quickly down the hallway. Daichi was back almost as quickly as he left; he set down a brand new cup on the bedside table, filled to the brim with ice chips. “I got you the good kind,” he said, a little hesitantly. “The ice machine in the break room has better ice chips, in my opinion.”

Suga sniffed, tears coming to his eyes. “Thank youuu.”

The other man immediately began to panic. “What’s wrong? Are you okay? Did I do something wrong? Can I get you anything?”

“Nooooo,” Suga whined, hitting the pillow he was holding weakly. “I just feel really bad, okay? I’ve been really rude to you and you’re being really nice to me and now I feel worse.” He knew it was the medication making him babble, but considering the fact that he’d already massively screwed up, he figured he could hardly make the situation any worse.

“Oh, um, that’s alright?” Daichi said, looking incredibly confused and uncomfortable. He started fidgeting with his pen, clicking it rapid-fire. “I mean, you’ve probably been in a lot of discomfort, and that can make people really irritable—“

“That’s not it!” Suga yelled (or tried to; his lungs didn’t appreciate the additional strain and he fell into a coughing fit, prompting Daichi to hand over the ice chips, which Suga took gratefully). “I just, you walked into the room, and I wasn’t really prepared, and I panicked, okay? Go ahead and laugh.”  
Daichi looked more confused than amused though. “Panicked? I’m a nurse, nurses come into hospital rooms all the time, it’s kind of what we do.”

“Uuuugh,” Suga groaned, burying his face in the pillow mountain. “Seriously? You’re going to make me say it?”

“Um, I don’t really understand what—“

“ _You’re really really hot and I wasn’t prepared to deal with a nurse who looks like he could probably bench-press two of me, okay? You have lumberjack thighs and you look good in scrubs, which should be impossible!_ ” Suga was certain that he had passed the point of absolutely no return and screamed into his pillow in frustration before peeking over the top of the cushion to see the inevitable rejection, heartbreak, and most likely an apologetic ‘I’ll go get a different nurse for you’.

…Which didn’t seem to be coming?

Daichi was even redder than Suga (quite the feat) and had stopped clicking his pen. “Oh,” he squeaked, then coughed. “Um, that’s uh, wow, that’s unexpected.”

“…Sorry.” Suga muttered, pulling his knees up to his chest (or trying to at least, with the half-dozen blankets covering him).

“No! That’s um, that’s okay, I just wasn’t really… expecting that. To be totally honest with you, I thought you kind of hated me and I wasn’t sure what I did wrong.”

“Oh my Gooood, I’m so sorry!” Suga whined pathetically. “I don’t hate you at all, I swear! I just don’t know how to talk to hot people, okay? I panic and forget everything. I needed to say _something_ , and ‘fight me’ was the first that that came out of my mouth, and then I couldn’t take it back, and then I was absolutely _mortified_ and—“ he broke off in a coughing fit, weakly whacking his chest. Daichi handed over the ice chips again, which were taken gratefully.

“How about you just… stop talking.”

Suga narrowed his eyes over the edge of his pillow. “…Are you laughing at me?”

“…Nooo.”

“Are you lying to me?”

“…Nooo?”

“Aha! You hesitated!”

“No I didn’t!”

“Oh yes you did! Don’t think you’re getting out of this one, Sawamura-san!”

“Daichi.”

“That’s what I—what?”

“Just Daichi is fine.” The nervous blush and pen-clicking was back, and rather than being horribly intimidated and embarrassed this time, Suga found it incredibly endearing.

“Daichi,” he muttered, testing the feel of the name. Daichi’s blush deepened, and Suga smiled. “I like it. In that case, call me Suga!” That got a smile in return.  
The moment was broken by another wet-sounding coughing fit from Suga, who covered his mouth and clutched his pillow to his chest. Daichi came over and helped him sit up, rubbing his back.

“Why don’t you get some rest?” He suggested, leaning Suga back onto the pillows when he got an affirmative nod. “While I’m plenty happy to have a friendly conversation with you, I don’t think your lungs appreciate it right now.”

Suga pouted, then smiled. “Fight me, Daichi.”

Daichi laughed, then, after a brief moment of hesitation, he patted Suga’s arm and told him patronizingly, “I’m sure you’d win.”

“Damn straight I would,” Suga slurred, already starting to drift off. “I’m… super tough and scary. You wouldn’t stand a chance.”

“I don’t doubt it.” Daichi picked up his clipboard form the bedside table and quietly took down vitals. Suga’s breathing evened out minutes later, and Daichi tucked the blankets in (all seven of them) and left the room quietly, turning the lights off behind him and gently shutting the door.

\--

“Congratulations, Suga! You’re out of the woods and free to go home!” Daichi brandished Suga’s discharge papers like an Olympic torch as he came through the door.  
Suga threw his hands up in the air, dislodging the pile of gift shop stuffed animals from his chest (he’d had quite the visit from his friends earlier, Oikawa leading the group and spilling the beans about Suga’s embarrassing confrontation with ‘the hot nurse’, much to Suga’s mortification).

“I’m not dying anymore!”

“Weeell, technically everyone is—“

“Daichi. Don’t kill my joy.”

“Sorry,” he laughed, coming to a stop beside Suga’s bed, his smile faltering just a bit before turning just a bit softer. “Looks like you’re home-free! You can escape the hospital, and as much as I like to see you, try not to make coming here a habit!”

Suga chuckled and saluted playfully. “Will do, Daichi! I’ll be good and take my meds. Scout’s honor.”

Daichi narrowed his eyes. “Were you even a scout?”

“…Yes.”

“Aha! You hesitated!”

“I was!... I just didn’t _stay_ in scouts.”

“Oh?”

“Uuugh, fine, I got kicked out, okay?” Suga threw a stuffed ‘get well’ bear at Daichi, which bounced harmlessly off of his arm.

“You got _kicked out of scouts_? Suga!” He tossed the bear back at Suga, laughing. “How did you even manage that?”

“I guess the leaders don’t like when you yell at them. We were playing basketball, they were _obviously_ blind and biased, I called them out, they kicked me out!”

“Seriously? For calling out a bad call?”

“…Well, maybe it was a few, like a few every match. For like six matches. Or something.”

“ _Suga_!”

“What?! Those games were rigged, Daichi, _rigged_! I had to stand up for my team!”

Daichi burst out laughing, making Suga’s smile twice as bright. “You’re unbelievable, you know that?”

“I like to think so,” he preened.

There was a knock on the door and a tall bearded nurse stuck his head in nervously. “Daichi, Dr. Ukai wants you in room 636.”

“Thanks Asahi, I’ll be right there,” Daichi said, waving the other man away, who left quickly. Daichi turned back to Suga, both of them looking subdued. He took a deep breath and put on a brave face, handing the discharge papers out to Suga. “So. All of your instructions are in there, read them carefully. Seriously,” he said as Suga nodded. “Read them _very thoroughly_ , okay?”

Suga huffed and rolled his eyes. “Yes _Dad_. I’ll be fine. I’m a grown man!”

“Could have fooled me.”

“Hey! I take offense to that!”

“Oh no you don’t.”

“…No, I don’t.” Suga smiled. “Sorry I was such an awful patient, Daichi. But hey, I could have been worse! I could have been Oikawa!”

“Oh please God no,” Daichi groaned, laughing. “If he comes in here, you’re babysitting him.”

“I make zero promises.”

“…You weren’t an awful patient at all,” the nurse muttered. “I… I really enjoyed talking with you, actually.”

“…I really liked talking with you too.”

Daichi opened his mouth, took a deep breath, and then his pager went off, startling both of them. He scrambled at it before cursing quietly. “Sorry, I have to go. Dr. Ukai needs me.”

“Right. Right yeah, I um… bye, Daichi,” Suga said, his smile a little bit brittle.

“Bye, Suga,” Daichi said, taking one last look at him before smiling and walking out the door.

\--

As nice as it was to be home again, it was strange. Suga was used to the background noise of the hospital; the beeping of the respirator next door, the head nurse’s shoes clacking on the linoleum, a gentle knock on the door of his hospital room…

He sighed heavily and plopped down on the couch, pulling out his phone as he did. He fiddled with it, contemplating calling up Tooru as he felt the need to add someone to his pity party. “Great job, Koushi,” he muttered, dropping his phone on the carpet and leaning back against the arm of the couch. “No ‘here’s my number, call me’, no pick-up line, no _nothing_. There goes your chance.”

He felt tears welling up, and desperate to avoid a sob-fest (which would no doubt come later anyways) he pulled out his discharge papers, hoping that they would distract him at least a little (not even close; all he could think of was Daichi fiddling with the staple at the top corner, which just made him even sadder).

“’Take antibiotics twice a day by mouth’ yeah, got it. ‘Return to hospital if symptoms persist after seven days’ no thanks. ‘Get plenty of rest’, ‘stay hydrated’, blah, blah… blah?” Suga frowned at the last line on the list of instructions, hand-written. “This is…”

He snatched up his phone from the carpet, grinning like an idiot and rapidly dialing in a phone number.

His discharge papers fell to the floor, unnoticed. At the bottom of the page was a hand-written number, under which was written _‘fight me? –Daichi’_


End file.
